One Lazy Red Engine
by rkpiratedrawer
Summary: James decides Gordon to do his work.Unfortunately, it doesn't work out. Good thing he has Percy and Thomas,right?


Writer Note: Don't take this seriously, it was just a silly story- for the record though, James is my favourite engine C:

Whiff is an garbage engine that so far has one appearance in _"Emily's Rubbish"._

Happy Reading!

"I've had it up to _HERE!!!!!!_" James screamed. He was fuming.

Thomas and Percy stared.

"Where?" said Percy?

"_HERE_." Said James.

"You silly engine, we obviously don't know _where_, if you don't have hands." said Thomas.

"Oh right." said James calming down a bit. "Well, listen to this!" He continued.

"

Sir Fatham Fatt wants me to do the shunting, collecting coal _and_ work around the mines!!"

"So?" said the both engines.

"SO," continued James. "I can't have my paint ruined, I just got it done yesterday!" James whined.

"But, I have a plan." He said quickly. "I'm going to make _GORDON _do my work."

"What?" Said Percy shocked.

"Not again-James, every time you think up a plan it always backfires on you!" Thomas said. "Remember when you made Sir Topham Hatt skinny?"

"He kept screaming at _ME_!" squeaked Percy.

"Or that time you wanted to go back time?" laughed Thomas.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE _PAST,_" exploded James, (Thomas and Percy groaned at the horrible pun.) " This plan will work, you'll see!"

"Right." said the two engines sarcastically.

James went off with his calm expression he rolled up to Gordon who was taking passengers.

"Hello Gordo-"

-"No."

"..What?"

"You heard me, no."

"W-what do you mean no?"

"No as in; I will not do your duties while you go off gallivanting and showing off that red paint of yours while the rest of us engines do your jobs."

"...sooo... what ever I'll say won't do any effect?"

"No."

"Fine. DON'T do my work."

"Ok"

"...but if you do, I'll do something for you?"

"Like what?"

"Let you go to the wash downs first?"

"I'm not as obsessed with them unlike you unfortuetly"

"Hook you up with Emily?"

(Meanwhile at castle loch, Emily felt a shiver on her boiler.)

"Not interested."

"Put in a good word on you for Sir Topham Hatt?"

"Don't need one"

"..."

"..."

"AUGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" exploded James again and he sped off.

Gordon sighed. "What a nuisance."

"&&# #&#!!!!!" thought James/ "sometimes Gordon is too smart for his own good" mumbled James.

Back at the shed Thomas and Percy saw James approching

"Any luck?" peeped Percy.

James's nostrils were blowing smoke; his eyes went beady and small and had a vein popping out. "NO!" He roared.

Percy closed his eyes in fright.

"James you had it coming you lazy bum, you should know by now Gordon will not be doing your jobs whenever you felt like it" Thomas snapped.

James' face shrunk and had puppy eyes, his lower lip hung "I know" he whimpered "I just--I just need a break!" James started bawling.

Percy frowned and was going to comfort him, Thomas stopped him. "It's a trick." he whispered.

"You would think an engine like me doesn't have problems of his own!" James sobbed.

"I wouldn't." Thomas backfired.

"Aw darnit." James said.

"Why don't you just do your jobs and get it over with?" Thomas asked.

James made an annoyed look "I like my red, red not red, black" he whined.

"No use helping you." Huffed Thomas. "I'm out of here, Percy I suggest you do the same." and Thomas left.

Percy's eyes grew small, he was left with James.

"PERCY." Yelped James

Percy shivered.

"Percy you'll do my work, right? You're my best buddie, no?"

"Uh...uhm..."

"Friends should help each other out!"

"Erm..."

"You _ARE_ my best buddie, right?"

"Yes..."

"Great!"

"What?"

"I'll be off hanging out with Spencer, see ya!"

"Oh?"

Percy was left in confusement. 5 minutes later Thomas comes back seeing Percy pulling 10 freight cars full of coal

"Oh...I _KNEW_ IT. James made you do his work, right?!" screamed Thomas.

"I didn't know what to do!" cried Percy "He-he tricked me!" he said in an angered tone.

"Well, I've had it." said Thomas "Now _I_ have a plan, and what's different is, mine will work!"

Percy listened to Thomas.

Meanwhile, James was somehow drinking lemonade with Spencer.

"So it was until then that the driver was using the wrong sort of polish!" yelped James.

"it's a complete shame how humans cannot meet with our needs, you would think if they want us to work PROPERLY they would do the decency of taking care of us better." sniffed Spencer.

"TOO TRUE." agreed James.

And they slurped away.

Suddenly Thomas came in a rush.

"JAMES, QUICK, YOUR SELFISH ACT HAS PERCY IN AN ACCEDENT!!" Thomas shrieked.

"What?!" screamed James.

And they both sped off.

Spender just watched them leave and slurped again. "This is what happens when I feel like talking to just ANY engine" Spencer huffed grandly. He then spots Whiff. "You there, get over here, I feel like talking more."

Whiff unsurely moved over to Spencer.

"What do you think is the highest quality of polish money can buy?" asked Spencer.

"Y-you want_ MY_ opinion?" asked Whiff.

Spencer looked at Whiff and thought for a second.

"Hmm...Maybe this is the reason WHY I'm suppose to be in my own shed." said Spencer. "I'd be safe of the outside world."

Meanwhile, James went back and saw Percy off the rails; the freight cars were still lined up.

"PERCY!" Cried James He then pulled freight cars and set them aside and went over to help Percy.

"You ok, pal?"

"Better" said Percy smiling "you finally did one third of your job!"

"Whu-what?" asked James.

"Percy and I set it up." Said Thomas coming in." see? It isn't hard to do your own job. Don't you feel better doing your own duty anyways?"

James' face turned into a face that any kid would look and cry at. James roared and chased after Thomas and Percy; the both raced away from James and met up with Gordon. They both hid behind him.

"Gordon help us!" cried Percy.

"James has gone off the deep end!" screamed Thomas.

"Not again." sighed Gordon" Why do I always have to be put in this?!"

James came up face to face with Gordon snarling.

Unfortunately for James, Sir Topham Hatt came out of Gordon's coaches.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" He boomed.

James' face shrunk. "er...nothing sir..?"

"I heard Thomas and Percy, why aren't you doing your chore-er jobs, James??"

"Well sir, I just… wanted… to… not… ruin my...paint..?"

Sir Topham hatt glared at James, who then had disappeared faster then the speed of light.

"AS FOR YOU!" He pointed to Gordon.

"What?"

"Sorry, wrong one." He then pointed to Thomas and Percy "YOU! Get back to work!"

And they did.

"Now..." chuckled Sir Topham Hatt "YOU!" this time he pointed at Gordon with a stern voice "Take me to the bakery before lunch, POSTHASTE."

"Yes sir" groaned Gordon.

"well Percy" I suppose I found out what the solution to James' laziness is" said Thomas smiling.

"What?" asked Percy?

"Take it to Sir Topham Hatt!" he laughed.

And as usual, n one was hurt, harmony spread, and everyone was automatically happy. (especially Sir Topham Hatt, who was eating a whole wedding cake)...except for James who had to think up another plan for the next day so he won't do his work, but then again who honestly doesn't?

END.


End file.
